1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable, in more particular, to a cable in which a shield is provided around an electric wire.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a cable comprising an insulated wire comprising a center conductor and an insulation for covering the center conductor, a shield layer provided at an outer periphery of the insulated wire, in which the shield layer is formed by braiding collected wires, each of the collected wires is composed of a plurality of shield wires arranged in parallel, and a friction coefficient of two shield wires provided at both sides of the collected wire is smaller than a friction coefficient of other shield wires has been known. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-031954 (JP-A 2006-031954) discloses an example of such a conventional cable.
In the cable disclosed by JP-A 2006-031954, the friction coefficient of the shield wires provided at the both sides of the collected wire is smaller than the friction coefficient of the other shield wires. Therefore, when flexural motion is applied repeatedly to the cable in an operating environment, friction between the shield wires can be reduced, so that it is possible to provide a cable having a high flex resistance property.
However, there are following disadvantages in the conventional cable as disclosed by JP-A 2006-031954. For example, when being disposed between a body of a vehicle and a part beneath a spring of the vehicle (a lower part with respect to a suspension spring), the shield wires composing the shield layer may be broken or disconnected because of flexion (bending) due to up-and-down movement (bound and rebound) of wheels and a torsion applied at the time of steering of the wheels. Therefore, the conventional cable may be inferior in the flex resistance property, tensile strength and reliability.